The present invention relates in general to rotary cutting devices for use in cutting/sectioning food products. This rotary cutting device includes an accessory cutting mechanism which represents a significant improvement over conventional rotary food cutting tools. Additionally, the accessory cutting mechanism significantly increases the convenience of the device.
When opening prepackaged food products, such as frozen pizza, it is typically necessary to utilize a separate cutting device, such as a knife or scissors, to open the package. The present art accessory cutting mechanism of the rotary cutting device accomplishes this task by pivoting the rotary cutting device whereby the accessory cutting mechanism faces the prepackaged food product to be opened. In the preferred embodiment, the accessory cutting mechanism is enclosed by a retracting assembly which safely covers the accessory cutting surface and further provides an aesthetic appeal. Upon application of pressure (i.e. compressive force), the retracting assembly retracts, thereby exposing the previously concealed accessory cutting surface. While maintaining appropriate pressure, the device is easily pushed and/or pulled until the accessory cutting surface cuts open the packaging.
Thereafter, the device is available to cut or section the food product by pivoting the device until the cutting wheel faces the food product. Pressure is then applied and the device is pushed and/or pulled whereby the cutting wheel rotates freely and the wheel's rotary cutting surface cuts the food product. The multiple use rotary cutting device provides the necessary package cutting and rotary cutting tools in one device. Prior art alternatives typically utilize multiple tools, such as a knife or scissors, to open the package and a conventional rotary pizza cutter to cut the pizza. As such, the conventional alternatives are undesirable from both a convenience and efficiency standpoint.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multiple use rotary cutting device having an accessory cutting mechanism which is capable of cutting and opening the packaging, of prepackaged food products; and a rotary cutting wheel capable of cutting the food product after the package has been opened, either before or after cooking.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multiple use rotary cutting device having an accessory cutting mechanism which when not utilized is substantially and safely concealed within a handle or retracting assembly such that the accessory cutting surface is not exposed unless adequate pressure is applied.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a multiple use rotary cutting device which is lightweight and easy to use.